Mugiwara no Musuko
by Lady Jang
Summary: [English ver.] A seven years old boy made a scene in Kuja tribe. Everyone gets overwhelmed by his action. Who exactly that raven haired boy? Why did he call Boa Hancock with title "MOM"?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

*Eiichiro Oda

**RATE:**

*TEEN (T)

**PAIRING:**

*Luffy x Hancock

**A/N:**

*Big thanks to **Flora Aphroditte **who has translated this Fic ^^

**SUMMARY:**

*A seven years old boy made a scene in Kuja tribe. Everyone gets overwhelmed by his action. Who exactly that raven haired boy? Why did he call Boa Hancock with title "MOM"?

**MUGIWARA'S SON**

**Chapter I**

One day on Amazon Lily Island.

"Arrrggghhhhh…!" A woman yelled when figured out a toad flied toward her. Unable to dodged, the toad now was resting on the sexy woman's chest(?).

"Too…aaad!" said the woman before fainted.

GBRAK!

"Gkyaaaa… Sweet pea are you okay?!" Aphelandra shook Sweat Pea's body.

"Too..aaadd..I...hate...toad!" sweat pea said before fainted again.

"Ahahahak! Ahahahak!" A cherish laughed heard from a boy outside Sweat Pea's house.

"Axel-kun?" Aphelandra muttered.

In the other place, the raven haired boy was still laughing for the incident in Sweat Pea's house. Yap! This boy was the mastermind of the toad which flied toward Sweat Pea. These wasn't his first time to make a scene, almost everyone in Kuja tribe ever got his prank. That's why he called a troublemaker. But considering the boy's parents, no one even dare to admonish him.

"MOM!" Axel jumped toward his mother's embrace.

"Sorry for being left you for too long," Hancock said while patted her son's black hair.

"That's fine!" Axel answered with big smile.

Seeing those smile had made Hancock to slumped down with redden face. "I can't hold it, every day that smile more similar to his father... ah, my son is so handsome!" Hancock murmured while held her cheeks.

"Mom what happened?" Axel asked while nose picked.

He's definitely similar to his father, Hancock thought. Straight-faced.

Axel was the only son who born from a kuja woman. Maybe his birth was a miracle, because therefore, only baby girl which born from Kuja woman. He was born seven years ago, few months after his father sailed toward the new world. Although being raised without a father Axel still being cherish, noisy but also cry-baby boy.

Hancock Walked held hand with Axel. Simple thing she hadn't done for weeks because her duties as Captain of the Kuja Pirates. "What kind of happiness is this, only seeing his smile I become the most happiest in the world. Why this child grow so fast, as it was just yesterday I gave birth to him," Hancock chuckled.

Even with many distresses she got from the antics of the boy, Hancock still always loves him to the heart content. Sometime fear appeared when figured out Axel being ignorant for his father story.

That fear drastically increased when Axel became uninterested while she was telling the story of his father.

"Mom..."

"Hmm.."

"When will we visit uncle?"

"What about after your birthday party?"

Axel pouted his lips, "That would be too long, Mom! My birthday is two weeks again, isn't it? "

Hancock laughed while saw her son's disappointed expression. That looked really cute.

"I want that we go tomorrow." Axel little insisted.

"You know Mom and Kuja Pirates have just arrived from a long voyage how i can leave this island again. Axel-kun this time you must be pa…" Hancock sentence was detained when a pair of round eyes stared her full of hope. And again, she slumped down with redden cheeks. As soon as she turned away her face because of Axel's expression which she consider as deadly. Axel was actually looked cute and innocent with his expression, indeed^^.

"You win! We will set sail tomorrow," Hancock finally agreed. I could never resist if he stare me that way, Hancock thought while squeezed her cloak.

The very next day.

Axel jogged down the stairs with a big backpack on his back. He looked overwhelmed because the backpack was twice of his body.

"Axel-kun, what are you gonna do with that huge backpack?" Marigold asked.

"What are you bringing within?" Sandersonia came to reply.

"I'm gonna have a party," Axel grinned while patted his big backpack. "I have packed the meat, sake, fireworks and toothpicks. Ahahahak! Ahahahahak!"

"You are only seven not allowed to consume sake, I will replace it with your favorite orange juice"

"Aunt Mary is right. Child is not allowed to drink sake,"

"But uncle likes to drink sake, Aunty!" Axel blocked Marigold who tried to unload his backpack. Sandersonia and Marigold stared each other.

"Ehmm, i see… you should bring flowers too," Sandersonia stated.

"Flowers?" Axel tilted his head.

"Yes. Your uncle would be very happy,"

"Does uncle also eat flowers?" Axel asked innocently.

"Ewwh... Not that way, the flowers itself just a symbol of respective" Sandersonia confused herself.

"Alright I'll go to find flowers for uncle. Keep my backpack a moment aunty!" Axel said then randomly ran to somewhere.

"That kid makes me passionate sometimes but in other time makes I confused." Sandersonia shook her head.

"Sonia-nee-sama we should be patience in dealing with child," Marigold laughed.

Meanwhile in the flower garden of Kuja Castle.

Axel looked around to make sure that no one saw him. Yosh! I'm gonna steal (?) the most beautiful flower for my uncle, Axel murmured. Axel ran toward the flower that he was gonna pick but suddenly someone tackled him to fell down.

"Ouch..." Axel sighed.

"It turns out that man really disgusting," said a woman.

"Who are you?" Axel wiped the blood from his nose.

"If I know you're only gonna be thieves and troublemakers, I would have killed you the day hebihime gave you birth!" the woman said as she stretched her snake bow and arrows then shot it towards Axel.

Axel managed to escape.

"Hey are you deaf?! I am asking who you are. Why attack me all of sudden?" Axel shouted angrily.

"You should have noticed it without asking, stupid!" The woman shot the arrow again. She was aiming at the right spot, but Axel managed to dodge arrows that coated with Haki which managed to destroy the boulder behind Axel.

"It is great you can avoid my arrows, but I do not care if you were a boy I would not hesitate!"

"What have I done, why you want to kill me?"

"You're as stupid as that straw hat man! Men are forbid to life in this women island! Therefore I wanted to kill you with my own hands." She shot an arrow once again.

"Argggh!" Axel fell down, this time the arrow managed to wound Axel's left arm.

"Did you know he walked away after he satisfied from seducing hebihime, leaving our hebihime who was in pregnant! What a disgusting creature," She was preparing to shoot Axel again. And...

BUGH! Axel slammed his first fist caused her to fell backward and vomited some blood. "You can insult me but I will not let you insult my parents!"

Pshaw! Bushoshoku no Haki. There is no way this brat have mastered it.

"You do not know anything about them so shut your mouth!" Axel yelled followed by his random punches toward the woman in front of him.

From the distance an old woman watched their fight. She immediately ran to the Kuja palace to report the incident and ask for help.

"Sandersonia-sama! Marigold-sama!" The old woman yelled.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Sandersonia-sama there was a crazy soldier who attacked a child in the flower garden Kuja palace,"

"What is it?" Hancock suddenly asked.

"Onee-sama!" Sandersonia.

"Hebihime-sama!" The old woman bended over toward Hancock

"Tell me, what do you mean by crazy soldier?"

"In the flower gardens Kuja palace I saw a soldier attacking a boy with bow raggedly. Hebihime-sama Sandersonia-sama, please do something,"

"Did you said a boy?" Sandersonia tried to confirm.

"Yeah Sandersonia-sama, maybe he is around six or seven years,"

"What?" Sandersonia'eyes widened in surprise. Sandersonia immediately thought of axel who had not return from seeking flowers. Flower gardens Kuja palace? Maybe the boy she was talking about is Axel-kun, she muttered then ran toward the flower gardens Kuja palace.

"What is it Sonia?" Hancock pursues her sister along with the Blue fan and other Kuja warriors.

"Maybe Axel-kun is in danger!"

Hancock choked her sister heard after answer, "Do not tell me the boy whom was talked by the old woman was Axel!"

Sandersonia doubly stared her sister who ran with her,"Onee-sama, I wish I had been wrong but we must hurry,"

Hancock fastened her speed. Suddenly everything on her mind went into scene. Negative issues Began to fill her mind; image of an arrow went through Axel's chest. What if the arrow pierced through his heart? Luffy, what am I suppose to do? Hancock Began to melt into tears.

**~000~**

On somewhere far away, in the new world oceans precisely.

"Luffy, watch out!"

BUGHH! A barbell weighing 2.5 tons stroked the rubber body to bounce off.

"Oii Luffy are you okay?" Chopper asked as he shook Luffy.

" Chopper, is Luffy alright?"

"You guys so noisy! Actually, what games are you playing huh?" Zoro awakened by the scene that made by the stupid trio. "Hey, why is Luffy lying there? Are you playing doctor game or something?"

"He's fainted! Stupid!" Usopp replied with his shark tooth mode.

A few seconds later,

All crew members were surrounding their captain who was unconscious.

"How such a thing could make him unconscious, he must be just pretending," Zoro stretched Luffy's cheeks.

"That's true, there's no way a monster like him could fainted because of such a thing," Nami chimed couldn't believe.

"It's unbelievable," Sanji commented while smoke his cigarette.

"What do we do now?" Usopp.

"Let's throw him into the ocean maybe he will gain conscious when the sea monster sniffs him" Zoro prepared to throw Luffy to the ocean.

"STUPID! DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!?" Usopp, Chopper and Nami shouted at a time.

As a result Zoro lied down next to Luffy three stack of swollen on his green head.

"Fufufufu ..." Robin chuckled.

"Stupid Marimo, He is unreliable in the situation like this,"

"Close your mouth curly eyebrows," said Zoro refused to be outdone. But Sanji ignored him.

Sanji crouched and waved a piece of meat on Luffy's head.

I wonder since when there is super big piece of meat on his hand. Obviously that was the most effective way to make a meat enthusiast person awake. And it was true; Luffy's nose began to respond.

"Awe SUPEEEER! He is start to awake!"

CHOMP! Awaked Luffy immediately devoured the meat in front of him till Sanji's hand went in to his mouth.

"STUPID! Why are eating my hand too!" Sanji yelled while kicking Luffy's head to release his hand.

Smoke puffed on Luffy's head with six layers of swollen.

"Itai..." Luffy stroked swollen of Sanji's masterpiece.

"Yokatta, there are no serious injury," Chopper said after examined Luffy's body.

"Yohohoho! Our Captain is already awake, let's sing a cheerful song."

"Oii Luffy today you are less exited, what are you thinking?" Usopp asked investigatory.

Luffy silence for a while than developed his typical smile, "I felt something odd inside here."

"It's terrible, Luffy got a heart attack!" Chopper hysterically when saw Luffy pointed his chest.

"It's not! The pain I felt. Demo." Luffy seemed to think.

.

.

Five seconds.

.

.

Seventeen seconds.

.

.

Thirty seconds.

.

.

Luffy's face began to redden followed by puffed smoke out of his head. As if he was using his gear second but this time only his head that puffed smoke.

"No need to be forced," Usopp said sweat dropped.

"No need to think too hard Luffy, just tell what are you feeling." Robin replied when Luffy began to overload.

"There is strange feeling I cannot explain, my heart beat fast as if worrying about something. Messy feeling like I imagine that there are no more meat in this world," Luffy tapped his chest.

"Ara Luffy, you are like a father who is worrying about his child. Maybe it is a mentally bond between father and son, fufufu…" Robin mysteriously laughed.

"…" Usopp.

"…" Nami.

"…" Chopper.

"…" Sanji.

"…" Franky.

"Anoo... Robin-san what do you mean with bond between father and son?" Big question mark blinked on top of afro haired Brook.

"Fufufu..."

"…" Zorro.

"Hoi Robin you overstate it, how can a stupid man like Luffy can impregnate a woman and have a child. Required thousand even millions of years for him to evolutes to adult man," Usopp flicked arm in front of his long nose. "Impossible! That's really impossible."

"Usopp are right, even in his age now he never glance a woman, hahahaha!" Nami asserted laugh.

"If Luffy can impregnate a woman I will admit him as SUUUUPER man!" Franky said before made Hentai movement.

"Looks like I have to give him a little lesson about woman, right Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwuuuuaan" Sanji said in love hurricane mode.

Luffy didn't bother with all comment from his nakamas. He stared Robin for a while then turned to the wide ocean.

What are they hiding? Zoro muttered when caught a weird sign on Luffy stared at Robin. "Cih!"

.

.

Return to Amazon Lily Island.

Hancock and the others had reached the flower garden of kuja castle. They shocked to found out the situation surround them, all the plants damaged and many hole in the ground.

"What is this?" Blue fan asked.

"This place is like a battle field," Ran.

"Look!" Daisy said while pointed at a badly wounded female soldier between the ruined of the castle wall. "What exactly have just happened?"

"Why are you stand still, go find Axel!" Hancock half screamed ordered.

"Alright Hebihime-sama!" they answered before split up for searched Axel.

"Axel-kun," Hancock bitted her lips, tried to hold tears. As a queen, she doesn't want to look weak, but as a mother she couldn't resist her fear.

"Onee-sama," Sandersonia patted Hancock's shoulder, as if she can fell the scene in her sister's heart.

Hancock looked for her son. She searched to every corner while called his name.  
And the search was finally over.

"Axel-kun!" Hancock said before burst into tears. She reached and hugged her son. "Are you okay?"

Axel nodded and cried.

"Tell me what's going on and what happened with this place,"

Axel cried louder.

"Axel-kun,"

"Gomenasai!" only those words that came from Axel's mouth, the rest was just sobbed.

Few days after that incident, Axel back to his cherishes personality. Now he was played chase in Kuja pirate ship as if there were never bad thing happened on him.

In the other place, under New World night sky, Luffy stared the stars above his head.

"I believe she must have taken care of you well…"

**To Be Continued**

**...thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

ONE PIECE belongs to Eiichiro Oda

MUGIWARA no MUSUKO

Chapter II

Thanks to **Flora Aphroditte** who was translated this fic o^^o

Happy Reading

* * *

After being tossed in the ocean for couple of days, Boa Hancock along with Kuja pirates arrived at the Sahara Island (Author's fiction Island), a small unoccupied which located on the end of Sabaody Archipelago.

"Finally arrived," An old woman sulked from the end of bridge.

"Elder Nyon?" All crews were shocked to see that short old woman.

"What's the matter?" Elder Nyon replied lightly.

"That was supposed to be me who asking why an old woman likes you could be here. You know clearly that only selected soldiers whom allowed being on this ship!" Hancock enraged uncontrollably.

"You also know clearly that I was the one who in charge in Kuja Tribe long before you were, so I deserve to be here!" Elder Nyon refused to be outdone.

"Yeah, we all would never forget that fact," Hancock waved her long hair while made her cute face expression, until every soldiers saw it hysterically.

"Gkyaaa… Hebihime-sama waved her hair!" "Hebihime-sama you are very beautiful!" "Hebihime-sama!"

"Hebihime-sama!"

"Hebihime-sama!"

"But we also would never forget your treason!" Hancock said while pointed at Elder Nyon with head looking up, as disparage movement. "Because of that a traitor likes you should be off from my ship!"

"No way!"

"What do you mean 'no way'?" Hancock stomped over Elder Nyon on her shark teeth mode (Don't put this example!)

"…" Every crew were sweat dropped.

Two hours passed by.

The disagreement between the Empress and former Empress of the Kuja tribe finally ended deliberation with the former Empress also known as Elder Nyon being tied up to the mast.

"You guys wait here!"

"Alright Hebihime-sama!" all crew at a time.

"Keep an eye to that old woman, don't let her make a scene before I return!" Hancock stared Elder Nyon in fierce. A yellow lighting appeared when their eyes met each other.

"Mommy is really intimate with that old woman," Axel said.

"Looks like you misunderstanding their relationship." Sandersonia and Marigold sweat dropped.

"Let's go!" Hancock held Axel's hand into deeper forest.

Axel was so happy, seen from a wide smile that always appeared on his face. During the walk he never gets bored of telling his excitement to finally able to visit his uncle.

"You look so happy,"

"Of course, because it's been a long time Mommy didn't take me to this place,"

Hancock remained silent, seemed to think about something, "Is that so…"

Then after walking quite far, they arrived at a field that covered with green grass with two big tombstones which was their destination place.

"I am coming Uncle!" Axel exclaimed in front of a grave with name Portgass D ace written on its tombstone.

Axel put the flower on Ace's grave and curtsy. Then he began to chat as if Ace was sitting right in front of him. He told all of his adventure, start from how he made prank with kuja women, his meeting with bespectacled old man and Axel didn't forget to showcased prowess at catching fish in the Calm belt sea.

Hancock watched the enthusiastic face of her son telling every detail of his adventure. Now I feel that he is more interest on Ace than his own father. He was never as cheerfully as this, even when listened to the story of his father. Does he feel that Luffy has abandoned him till hatred grows inside his heart?

Hancock took a deep breath

"Axel-kun,"

"Yes Mom!" Axel replied immediately.

"Do you really love uncle Ace?"

"Yes! I really – reaallly – reaaaaaallllyyy love uncle, though I never met with him,"

"Is it more than your love for daddy?"

Axel tilted his head tried to understand the meaning of the Mother's question, "What does Mommy refer to?"

Silly! Why I am asking such a thing, Hancock muttered.

"Hmmm…" Axel still didn't get it.

"Forget it! Just Forget about it! Just consider that mommy never ask do you love uncle Ace more than you love your dad , hahaha!" Hancock's laugh sounded weird because of nervous. Damn! Didn't realize I even clarify the intent of my question, Hancock sweat dropped.

"I love daddy more than anything,"

"…?"

"I love uncle Ace because of daddy also love him," Axel grinned widely.

"Axel-kun, you…"

"I will love everyone whom loved by daddy, I would never hate daddy like Mommy has thought all the time."

"So, this whole time he knew what I was thinking," Hancock smile utterly.

"Mommy doesn't have to worry!" Axel laughed while pat his mother's back.

Hancock immersed Axel into her embrace, "Thank you…"

You heard that Luffy, he actually love you more than anything, Hancock smilingly looked at the sky. . .

.

.

Luffy smilingly upturned to the sky. His heart was filled with happiness. He was imagining something that so wonderful till made him grinning on his own.

Yes, we wouldn't have know the meaning of 'so wonderful' in Luffy's dictionary of life, but with his minimalistic brain what else could he imagined of (only the Author and Luffy who know that ^^p)

"Looks like you're in a good mood Captain!" Robin said.

"Shishishi.."

"Do you want to share a bit with me?" Robin adorably smiled.

As Robin's request, Luffy shared his happiness by telling everything which was inside his mind at that time, for occasionally clenched his arm upward the sky. He excitedly threw punches.

"Fufufu..Really interesting,"

Without them being noticed there were Usopp and Chopper who had been observing their conversation from behind the door.

"Oii Chopper, do you also feel that they have been so close lately?"

"Yes! I often see them talking tandem, do they dating?"

"Robin isn't stupid, how could she accept an idiot man like Luffy."

"But what if they do dating?"

"Don't say thing that couldn't be happened," Usopp glanced at Chopper who sat on his head. "I beg you."

Usopp looked back at Luffy whom seemed still talked actively, "I wonder what they are talking about?"

"I don't know, their voice are not clearly heard."

"I wish I had Tone Dial, that thing would help a lot,"

"How about letting me help you guys to overhear their conversation more clearly?" Sanji who suddenly appeared behind Chopper and Usopp said. The opaque aura filled the body of blond haired chef.

"San.. San.. San. ji.. ii?!" Usopp and Chopper cried at a time.

"Armee De L'Air," Sanji prepared himself. "Usopper shot!"

(Usopper : combination from Usopp and Chopper.)

"Gkyaaaaaaaaaa!" Usopp and Chopper bounced far away to the place of Luffy and Robin.

"Eavesdropping on someone else's conversation is not elite behavior (?) To be done by gentleman," Sanji said after made circle of smoke in the air.

"Cool! Usopp! Chopper! What kind of game did you play? Can I join?" Both of Luffy's eyes shined, impressed after saw Ussop and Chopper's attraction.

"Stupid! Didn't you realize both of them were Eavesdropping on your conversation?" Sanji yelled. Emotionally!

"EEEHH! Is that true?" Luffy showed his idiotic face.

"SORRY!" Usopp and Chopper put out a white flag. Still with their face down.

Sanji tapped his forehead," Why an idiot like him can be a Captain on this ship?"

(Because he is the main character!)

"Fufufu.."

Let's just leave them. Proceed to the easternmost sea, East Blue.

An old man with his eccentric beach boy mode clothes entered Partys Bar, a simple bar on fusha village.

"Welcome!" Makino the bar owner greeted.

"Give your best drink for this old man!" the old man said before sat in front of Makino.

"It has been long time you didn't come here," Makino said while giving a glass of thick white drink to the eccentric old man in front of her.

"EEEEhh! Milk?" the old man stared the glass in front of him whilst scratching his head.

"Milk is the best drink for your health, Garp-san," Makino chuckled.

"Alright," Garp said before drank his milk in one gulp.

"Long time no see Garp, are you doing well?" a big curly haired woman greeted. Death Glare mode on.

"Oh haii long time no see! Bwahahahaha!," Garp laughed.

BUAGH! A punch landed on Garp's face.

"You still can laugh like that after letting your grandson die huh!" Dadan yelled.

"Eewhh it turn out that you still have your resentment against me even after nine years passed after that event,"

"Err…" Dadan gripped Garp's collar.

"Dadan-san I beg you, don't hit Garp-san again," Makino tried to arbitrate.

"Phew!"

Few moments later, Garp and Dadan already sat on the same table. There were no conversations between them. Garp only stared the empty glasses in front of him silently. While Dadan was took a gulp her eleventh glasses of boozes. Red tinge appeared on her cheek; sign that she already heavily drunk.

"How is Luffy now? Does he alright?"

"You don't have to worry; he became stronger person since Ace's death. Moreover he isn't a child anymore."

"Phew! You certainly never care about him, poor those two boys for having grandfather like you," Dadan over exhausted after finishing her drink. "Zzzzh….!" "…."

Garp reminisced inside his mind, remembered the small sparring when Luffy insist to become a pirate.

"The main thing is I am going to be a pirate!"

"Shut up! You have to become the strongest marine soldier!"

"I don't want to! Let me go! Let me go Grandpa!" Luffy kept struggling when Garp escort him to the jungle.

"It was a big mistake to leaving you in Fuusha village, even up until you met _Akagami_. Become pirate, did you say? I'm not going to let that happen," Garp pinched Luffy's cheek until his feet upraised.

"Ouch ouch ouch that's hurt! My body made of rubber but why does it feels hurt?! Let me go Grandpa!"

"I won't let you go until you stop your nonsense!"

"Alright I won't be a pirate Grandpa! Now let me go!"

Garp stopped his step, "Really?"

"Yes! I won't become a pirate, I am going to be the pirate king! Shishishi!"

"STUPID!" Garp threw his fist of love.

Luffy yelled in pain. "Why Grandpa always hit me?"

"Because you deserve to be hit!"

Garp sighed remembering all those events; his head was down hiding sad and hurt emotion. Looked like he also tried hard not to cry.

"I believe he no longer needs protection from an old man like me." Garp murmured, his mind wondering about Luffy his reckless and stupid grandson.

"Hatchuii!" Luffy rubbed his nose which suddenly itched.

"Heii Luffy how many fish did you captured?" Sanji asked.

"None," Luffy answered casually.

"None, did you said? You have been spent all of our supplies for a month, then what are we going to eat tonight huh?!" Sanji was on shark mode.

"SORRY!" Luffy yelled when Sanji beat him up.

"Are we going to die starving?" Usopp lament.

"Die? I don't want to die!" Brook hysteric. "EEEh I am already dead Yohohoho!"

"Huff! Looks like we have to berth a while for buy some supplies and other needs," Nami apprehensively replied.

"I think that isn't bad idea," Robin smiled while closed her book.

"How about it, Luffy?"

"It's up to you Nami," Luffy answered with his remained energy. He was battered after beaten up by Sanji.

"Alright! Everyone listen to me, hurry up roll the sail and raised the anchor! We going to use Coup de Burst to reach the closest island," Nami demanded.

"Roger Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji started to unclearly spin toward the mast.

Nami made sure everything was set up "Franky everything is set up!"

"Okay! All of you get ready; we are going to do something SUUUUPPPER!" Franky yelled from the wheel. "COUP DE BURST!"

At one time Thousand Sunny flied to the air with super speed.

.

.

"It almost dawn we must go back,"

"EEEH~! Wait a minute Mom, there is something I still want to do," Axel answered.

"Hmm... What is that?"

Axel put out bottle of sake from his backpack, and then pours it into two different cups.

"I want to do the exchange cup ritual with uncle Ace," Axel laughed innocently.

Hancock pat Axel's hair, there was a little smile on her lips. "Do it quickly,"

"OKAY!" Axel replied quickly, and then turned toward Ace's grave.

Maybe only for today, I will allow him to drink sake, Hancock muttered inside her heart.

"Mommy ever told that uncle and dad were born from different family but with cup exchange they became brothers. Because of that I..." Axel lifts his cu up high. "Monkey D. Axel wants to exchange cup with uncle too."

Axel drinks sake on his cup out. Suddenly his expression became gloomy.

"It tastes disgusting," Axel wanted to throw up but he didn't want the ritual failed if he throws back the sake.

"Are you okay?" Hancock her laugh.

"I won't drink it again,"

Suddenly the winds blew stronger and shake the branch of the tree. It was getting stronger until blew up Ace's hat that perch on top of the grave. And miracle that hat fell straight onto Axel's head.

"Ewwh was this hat really given to me?" Axel stared Ace's grave. "Alright! I will take care of it well,"

"He did it again," Hancock shook her head seeing her son often talking himself.

"Let's go home Mom!"

"Let's go!"

Axel bowed and bid farewell, "Uncle next time I'll come again."

Hancock followed to bow too, "Sorry for being misunderstand you."

"Ahahahak!" Axel burst into laughed.

"What so funny?" Hancock asked, straight-faced.

"Uncle laughed on Mommy,"

"…?!" Hancock.

That day went so fast, without being noticed the sky has blackened. The Kuja tribe's pirate ship had left the shore. And Axel's visit on Sahara Island was over.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Thanks for Reading **


End file.
